The invention relates to mew and useful improvements in constant-current regulators. More particularly, the invention relates to a constant-current regulator for regulating and monitoring the current fed to one or more downstream loads, and for evening out the current fed to the current.
Such constant-current regulators are often used in control, regulating and monitoring systems. The demands on such control, regulating and monitoring circuits, which are often used in traffic systems and industrial installations, are becoming ever more stringent. On the one hand, the subjects to be controlled, regulated and monitored are becoming more and more complicated; on the other hand, the demands on accuracy and operational security with regard to the control, regulation and monitoring are constantly being raised.